Beaten Not Broken
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: 1x05 and on. One-shot collection. Tindy. "The pain in his body wasn't nearly as bad as the constant ache of fear and worry for Lindy that consumed him. Not just during this case, either. All the damn time. He would bleed a thousand times over, have his body beaten and bruised, all if it meant that she was safe."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody!**

** So, probably would have gotten this up sooner, but my brain is almost overflowing with feelings for these two, that I couldn't seem to get my thoughts organized before now. Even now, I'm not entirely sure how put together this is, but I decided not to mess with it anymore, 'cause I'll just end up driving myself crazy.**

** This is a tag to the last episode, which was amazing :) Tommy was so worried for Lindy and I just about died! And he called her his girl! Basically, I've fallen in love with these two really fast, and I'm in too deep. And I'm kind of okay with it.**

** I don't own Eye Candy.**

** Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Tommy let go of a breath he seemed to have been holding all day. He shut the door to his now, nearly bare, apartment. After they'd finished up at the crime scene today, he'd managed to get a few of his items back—like his couch and some of his clothes—but there still wasn't much. He had that, his bed, and his empty fridge. They'd even cleaned out the dog bowls. He kicked off his boots and headed into the bathroom to assess the damage done to him during the night. Looking in the mirror, it wasn't too bad. There wasn't any bleeding, and none of his wounds had reopened. His bruised ribs hurt like a bitch, though, and the bruises covering his body would just get uglier, but he imagined he looked a lot better now than he had when they found him lying on the concrete outside the club. He gripped the edge of the porcelain sink a little tighter, wondering, not for the first time that day, how he could have been so damn _stupid. _

He switched off the lights and headed to his bedroom, stripping down to his underwear and collapsing into bed. He knew that the pain in his body wasn't nearly as bad as the constant ache of fear and worry for Lindy that consumed him. Not just during this case, either. All the damn time. He would bleed a thousand times over, have his body beaten and bruised, all if it meant that she was _safe._

God, he hated himself for not getting back to her. He hated himself for leaving her in that place, with a bomb and a killer. The thought of what Bubonic could have done to her…it was eating him up on the inside, as, on the outside, he tried to bury how deeply worried he had been. How worried he _still _was. Because even after any present danger was gone, every second she wasn't by his side, safe under his protective wing, it was another second the killer, or some other psycho, could get to her, could hurt her and take away the last shred of sanity he had in his life. Which was funny considering how crazy she drove him.

He tried not to let her get to him. He tried to push down any feelings he had for her, despite how impossible it was. She was frustrating and reckless and stubborn as all hell, but it made her bright. She was full of fire, and though she often kept her emotions under wraps, it still showed. It made her brave and though he worried to no end, it couldn't help but admire her too. She was so strong, so resilient. She'd suffered through so much already, and managed to pick herself up off the ground each time.

Tommy knew she didn't necessarily want his protection or his comfort, but he wanted nothing more than to give it to her. Especially now that Ben was gone and could no longer look after her. He knew that it was a bad idea to get any closer to her than he already was, but he had to keep her safe. For Ben. At least he told himself it was for Ben. In truth he knew that he was protecting her as much for her own safety as for his own feelings. Because no matter how hard he tried to push it down, how he felt about her, lock it up, he couldn't. Failed every time. And, _god_, that was frustrating to no end. He wanted to bury any feelings he had so deep that he could never hope to dig them out again, because he shouldn't feel this way in the first place, because she was _Ben's. _He had to remind himself that he was doing this for her, to keep her alive, and for Ben, because it's what his friend would have wanted. But then the other part of nagged at the back of his mind, reminding him that she_ had _been Ben's. He was gone. And yet, in Tommy's head she was still Ben's. She probably felt that way, too. He hadn't been gone nearly long enough—though it still felt too long because he shouldn't be gone in the first place—for that to change.

He tried so hard not to care, to distance himself, because getting close was dangerous. Yes, his job required compassion, empathy, kindness. He had to be able to relate to people as a cop, in order to help them. But he wasn't allowed to feel too much. There was a reason cops were taken off a case if they got too close. And goddamn he was too close to this one. He was actually a little surprised he was still on the case. _Too close, too close_. Not just because of Ben. And though he hated himself for thinking it, Ben was gone. And though Tommy wanted nothing more to catch this psychopath, it wouldn't bring his friend back. No he was too close to this because though he wanted to catch this guy for Ben, he knew he would do _anything _to catch him for Lindy. And that scared him.

God, he tried so damn hard not to _feel_, but every time she walked into the room, his heart decided to completely ignore his head and he ended up right back at square one. He couldn't help it. He wanted to protect her so badly, wanted to catch this guy before he caught Lindy. Ideally, he would like to get her out of the state. Hell, he almost wanted to get her out of the damn country. But he couldn't just ask her to leave. For one, she was too damn stubborn. She would see this through no matter what. Half the time she didn't listen to him anyway. And she would demand an explanation, too. One that he couldn't give her. Sure, he could pull some crap excuse out of his ass, but she wouldn't buy it. And it wouldn't be the truth. No, Tommy wanted to tell her that he cared. _A lot. _And he wanted to tell her that he wanted—_needed_—to protect her, because if anything, _anything, _happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Ben had already lost his life because of this murderer, he couldn't lose Lindy too.

Tommy sighed and rolled over. Looking at his clock he saw it was nearing one in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He was too wired and too consumed by thoughts of Lindy. Boris, who had hopped up on the bed with him at some point, lifted his furry head and looked at him.

"What?" Tommy demanded of the dog. Boris just gave a low whine and nudged his head against Tommy's hand.

He pet Boris' head for a minute longer, before his restlessness set back in. Tommy stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and hoodie. He shoved his feet into his running shoes, and slipped his phone into his pocket. He pulled his badge over his head, slipping it under his tank top, then grabbed his gun and tucked it into the back of his waistband, the cool metal against the small of his back oddly comforting. As he headed towards the door, Boris perked up, his tail wagging, mouth open in a toothy grin, probably thinking they were going for a walk.

"Just me tonight, buddy," Tommy told his furry companion.

Boris set his head down dejectedly, but stayed on the bed. Tommy headed out and locked the door. He thought about running, knowing it would get rid of some of the adrenaline that was running through his veins, but he knew that would only make his ribs hurt more, so he opted for driving instead. As he drove, all he could think about was Lindy. He knew she would find a stop by—check in, whatever the hell this was—weird, especially at this time of night, but he hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to her about last night's events. He wanted to see if she was okay. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep a little better.

When he got there, Yeager looked up, only a mild hint of surprise flashing across his features.

"You know most people are sleeping at this time," Yeager commented, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, well, that wasn't really working for me."

Yeager nodded, seeming to understand. "You want me to stay, or are you gonna take over protection duty tonight?"

"I've got it," Tommy told him. "Go home. You had a long night, too."

Yeager laughed as he stood. "I'm not the one who got beaten unconscious."

Tommy shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"Night, man." Yeager headed down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Tommy sat down in the chair Yeager had just occupied. Just as he was getting settled, the door to Lindy and Sophia's apartment opened and Sophia poked her head out.

"Hey, Detective Yeager, I just—oh. _You're _not Detective Yeager." She said, coming out into the hall, dressed in pajamas.

"Hi, Sophia," he greeted.

"What are you doing here? And shouldn't you be resting, considering some dude beat you up last night?"

"What are you, my doctor?"

She put a hand on her hip. "No, but _you _are certainly sassy this evening. Or should I say morning?"

"Yes, it's late…early, whatever. I know. I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd be more useful watching your apartment tonight."

Sophia regarded him a moment longer, before rolling her eyes, and giving a little sigh. "I'll go get Lindy."

"What?" Tommy stood up. "You don't have to—that's really not necessary, just…" he trailed off as Sophia ignored him and ducked back into the apartment. Moments later, Lindy came out and quietly shut the door behind her.

"Hey," she greeted quietly. Even wearing just sleep shorts and a sweatshirt, Tommy's heart gave an involuntary jump at the sight of her. He swallowed, trying to push those damn feelings down again as they tried to rise to the surface.

"Hey," he responded, just as softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lindy's featured softened. "I'm fine, Tommy. Really."

"I know," he sighed. "I just…I worry. So maybe Bubonic didn't hurt you, but the Flirtual killer still is. And we don't know when he'll make his next move."

"I know," she said, leaning against the wall. "Believe me, I've thought about getting new computers, a new phone. _Moving. _But that's what he wants. He wants me to be afraid of him, and I'm not going to give him the satisfaction."

Tommy gave her a small smile. "You're right."

She lifted her brows I surprise. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if it was up to me, I'd ship you off to Hawaii or something, but that won't stop him. He'll just come after you. So maybe you're not safe here, but you're not really safe anywhere."

"I'm safe with you," she pointed out, giving him a soft smile.

He tried, but couldn't return the smile. "You weren't last night."

Lindy reached out and touched his arm comfortingly. "You can't possibly blame yourself for not being there. You didn't know what was going to happen, not any of it."

"But I left you—"

"I'm fine, Tommy!" she protested, giving a little laugh. "Yeah, last night sucked, but I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

Tommy clenched his jaw, ignoring the ache it caused.

"Why don't you come inside?" Lindy offered. "I guarantee our couch is comfier than that chair."

"I really shouldn't—" he tried to protest, but Lindy tugged on his sleeve, her beautiful brown eyes pleading.

"Come on," she urged. "I don't think any killer is gonna come after me tonight, so the least you could do is try and get a couple hours of sleep."

Now that he was sure Lindy was all right he _did _feel more relaxed, like he could actually get some sleep. Still, he hesitated.

She poked his arm. "Come on, Calligan, don't make me ask again."

"Fine," he said, giving in.

She looked especially happy, like she'd won some big battle with him, but it really hadn't taken that much persuasion. He found it incredibly hard to say no to her, though that fact didn't scare him nearly as much as it should have. There was still very much a part of her that was in love with Ben, and there was still a part of him that saw her as Ben's girl. But even that being the fact, Tommy knew he would still do anything for her.

**-:-**

**So let me know what you guys thought! Reviews are very much appreciated! And honestly, if there was something that confused you, just ask me about it, because I don't know how much sense the first half actually made.**

**And a side note, so not long after the first or second episode, I came up with the headcanon that Tommy had fallen for Lindy when they'd first made a case about her/arrested her, that whole deal. But since she and Ben fell in love during that, he kept his feelings to himself. And then of course she didn't see either of them for a while after she got arrested and whatnot, but then during the pilot, when Tommy and Lindy **_**do **_**see each other again, he realized his feelings for her weren't gone. But he still considered her Ben's girl, and still does, even though Ben's gone. And so that's holding him back some, among other factors. Like a crazy killer.**

**Anyway, then not too long ago, I saw a post on tumblr basically expressing the same ideas. I'll get the link up in my bio soon, so you can all check it out!**

**Another note, since I'm already so obsessed with this ship, I'll definitely be writing more for these two. Right now, all I'm planning is one-shots, so just keep an eye out for new ones. (Which, I think the next one I do will address that kiss Tommy saw).**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody!**

** So, this was supposed to a one-shot story, but then you all seemed to like it so much, and I was feeling so inspired by Tindy (these two are already ridiculous and I just ship it so hard already) so I decided to make it a full story! Well, it'll be more like a collection of one-shots based off the episodes, with my own scenes mixed in. **

** Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows; the support is amazing, and you guys are so wonderful :) Such a great little Tindy fandom we've already built here :)**

** A note before I get to the chapter: the last scene of this chapter is inspired by a scene from shippershape's **_**Envy **_**fic, which you should all definitely read if you haven't already!**

** I don't own Eye Candy.**

** Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Tommy had been grateful when Dr. Wells needed his help at the hospital, because it had been the perfect excuse to go see Lindy. He respected that she needed space after the events at the club, but a whole week without seeing her or hearing from her had not been good for him. He worried about her constantly even when she was around him. The week apart only made that worse, the worry like a parasite, eating him out from the inside. And, though he would never tell Lindy this, he'd missed her. She was on his mind all the time anyway, but just like his worry, his thoughts about her seemed to increase tenfold while they were apart.

It got so bad that he started dreaming about her. Not that that was necessarily a _bad _thing, but it certainly didn't help considering she was off limits. But, despite how hard he tried to just get her out of his thoughts, she came to him in his dreams anyway. And no matter how the dreams started off, they always ended with one of her hands curling up around his neck, pulling him down to her level for a kiss.

Her lips were always as soft as he imagined, pressing softly at first, and then more insistently. He would pick her up like she weighted nothing, and carry her into the bedroom. She was so small, so fragile seeming, but she was one of the strongest people he knew, steel under her soft skin. Strong and smart and stubborn as hell. And, _god, _was she beautiful. Every part of her. The curve of her mouth, _pressing against his neck_. Those gorgeous brown eyes, _looking into his as she gave a little nod when their clothes started to come off. _The softness of her hair, _as he ran his fingers through it_.

"_Tommy,_" she would gasp, his name falling from her lips as he positioned himself between her legs and—

And then he woke up, his whole body on fire. He always woke up like this. And as much as he wanted the dream to continue, that was all it was. _A dream. _It was for the best that the dreams always ended, that they never went any farther, because he needed _something _to remind him that Lindy wasn't his. He had to keep her at arm's length, no matter how much it hurt him.

He sat in bed for a few minutes, getting his breathing under control as the dream faded. They never faded fast though, it seemed, and he slipped out of bed, heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on. He stripped off his boxer briefs and stepped into the shower. The frigid water cooled off his body, but he found it did nothing to cool off his mind. He always did his best to shove the dreams, the images and feelings they brought with them, out of his mind, but it didn't always work. Lindy was a drug, and he was an addict. Every piece he got of her, whether it was at work and it was a comforting touch of her hand against his or a look across a crowded room, or whether it was in his head at night where she couldn't see what she did to him, all of it was never enough.

Thank god for the call he got the following night from Dr. Wells. He damn near burst out of his skin at the thought of going to see Lindy.

His happiness had been mildly soured, however, when he walked into her apartment and saw that she'd been setting up for a date. Which, of course, explained her surprise and mild disappointment when she'd opened the door to him. He knew the "lucky guy" was Jake, but he asked anyway. Maybe he'd been hoping it was someone else, someone he could scare off easier. Maybe he asked in an effort to seem less jealous. Or prove to himself that he wasn't jealous. He _told _himself he wasn't jealous. It was a goddamn lie, and he knew it, but he continued to try and convince himself otherwise. It was abundantly clear, though, that he was doing a pretty piss-poor job of doing so. He'd witnessed the kiss Lindy and Jake had shared outside the club after _that _night. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. _He repeated it like a mantra, over and over in his head, even as jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

So Tommy had been secretly happy when Jake skipped out on the date. He wished it hadn't made him so happy, because Tommy knew—despite his jealousy and his dislike of Jake—that Jake was good for Lindy. He was helping her have some semblance of a life, was helping her heal and move on from Ben. But that didn't change Tommy's feelings change all that much. So he was glad that Jake didn't show, and he and Lindy finally had a case to work together again.

And as they worked the case, the word _addict _came to mind again. Her touch, her voice, her smile, it was intoxicating, addictive. She had him completely wrapped around her finger and she didn't even realize it. Part of him knew it wouldn't always be enough, because he _did _want more. He wanted to be able to touch her, to hold her, to tell her how he felt, how he'd fallen for her the moment he saw her. But for now…for now it was enough. It was enough to just be by her side, to have her in his life and keep her safe. And maybe, when this was all over, he would work up the courage to tell her.

-:-

Lindy had just put away the book Jake had given her when there was a knock on her door. Confused, she made her way to the door. Carefully undoing the locks, she opened the door to reveal Tommy, standing there with half a smile and a pizza box.

"Figured you weren't really in the mood to cook," he said by way of explanation.

It had been late by the time they finished up with all the details of the hospital case, and she hadn't gotten around to eating yet. Somehow, of course, Tommy had known that. Probably because he hadn't eaten yet either. Still, Lindy hesitated, but her stomach growled and Tommy smirked, knowing he'd won. She stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door softly behind him. She followed him to the living room, where he had already made himself at him, by kicking off his boots and plopping down on her couch. The pizza smelled so good, Lindy nearly forgot to grab some napkins and a couple beers before joining Tommy.

He had already finished almost a whole slice. Lindy happily dug in—even more greedily than she normally would have when she saw that the pizza had all of her favorite toppings. She took a bite and her stomach nearly flipped over with joy. "This is so good," she hummed around a mouthful.

Tommy chuckled, cracking open his beer and downing a mouthful. "Well," he said, grabbing another piece of pizza. "I figured after today, we deserved something nice."

"Pizza _is _really nice," she agreed with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly."

As Lindy took another bite, she looked at Tommy and knew she should tell him about the killer texting her during the case, helping her. And not just helping her—_watching her. _The killer had probably been watching her the whole time and that _terrified _her. As much as she'd been putting on a brave face through all of this, she didn't really know what she was doing. She was scared and she was angry and she missed Ben. She missed him a lot. It was a hole in her heart that was taking a really long time to heal. And damn it hurt. And she couldn't just slap a Band-Aid on it. But Jake was helping. He made her forget about the constant ache that seemed to afflict her.

But Tommy was helping, too. And she knew she should tell him about the killer—he would hate her for lying to him about it—but she didn't want to worry him. And she knew that was selfish and risky and dangerous, but she's already lost Ben. She couldn't lose Tommy, too. So if lying to him kept him safe, then so be it. He was already a target for the Flirtual killer, seemingly for just being a guy in her life, and she didn't want to make the target on his back any bigger.

She couldn't help but think that she was putting Jake at a similar risk, but she was tired of this killer dictating her life. He'd taken away any semblance of normalcy she'd had the moment he decided that she was somehow perfect. If she thought things were getting too serious with Jake, thought that he was in danger, she would end it. Simple as that.

Tommy was different because he was in her life now, and it wouldn't be nearly as easy to push him out. And if the killer was going to go after anyone, it would be Tommy. She'd been so scared, a couple weeks ago, on that boat. When the explosion had sounded, her heart had stopped, all thoughts on Tommy. And when she'd seen him, a little banged up, a little dirty, but _safe, _the relief had almost been too much. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if the killer got to him.

"Lindy?"

Tommy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she realized she was still holding her piece of pizza, halfway to her mouth. She set the last of her slice down in the box, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing," Tommy said dismissively, concern lining his forehead. "You okay? Where'd you go just now?"

"I'm fine." God, how many times had she said _that _since this all started. Of course she wasn't fine. And, of course, Tommy could see that.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Lindy shook her head, purposely not meeting his eyes. "Nothing."

"Lindy—" he groaned.

"It's nothing, really," she insisted, cutting him off. "I was just thinking. That's all."

He looked skeptical, and she knew he didn't believe her. There was a long silence. She saw Tommy wipe his hands off, and she suddenly felt the need to fidget as well. She grabbed her beer, and popped the cap off, taking a long drag from the bottle. Tommy watched her with concern as she started picking at the label.

"I saw you today," he started softly, and she found herself meeting his gaze almost involuntarily. "In the morgue. I saw you looking at that girl's body."

Lindy's stomach twisted, and she swallowed hard, ducking her head down. She slowly set her beer on the coffee table, not saying anything. If this is what Tommy thought she was upset about, she would almost rather talk about the killer.

"You were thinking about your sister, weren't you?" he asked quietly again.

Lindy found herself nodding slowly, though she still didn't look up at him. She could see that girl's body again. The pale skin, feel the _cold _that had surrounded her body, so clearly absent of life. _Eighteen. _The girl had been _eighteen. _She was so young, and had clearly been so beautiful. Sara was eighteen by now. Would have been eighteen by now. Lindy never knew how to describe Sara, in the past or in the present. _Disappeared _was usually the word she used, and then whoever she was talking to would mutter their apologies and drop it.

She had played the attack, the kidnapping over so many times in her head, she could recount it in her sleep. And that was actually pretty accurate, since when she was sleeping was when she relived it the most. She often wondered what her life would be like now if the kidnapping had never happened. She would've finished college, gotten a good job somewhere, helped Sara, and they would've put their lives back together. She wouldn't have gotten arrested, wouldn't be the target of a psychopath. But then again, she wouldn't have been able to help people the way she had been, with their own missing loved ones. She wouldn't have met Sophia. Wouldn't have met Ben. Wouldn't have met Tommy.

She looked up at Tommy now, only just realizing that there were tears burning in her eyes. "I just want to _know,_" she told him, voice cracking.

Tommy leaned forward, looking hesitant about getting closer to her, but he made up his mind and moved closer to her on the couch, taking one of her hands in between his.

"I saw that girl in the morgue today," Lindy continued, feeling a few tears slip down her cheeks. With her free hand, she wiped them away angrily. "And I just…I wanted Sara to be _dead. _Just so then I would _know. _I saw that girl and I wondered what happened to her, and I'm always wondering what happened to Sara. I just…I just want to stop wondering."

Tommy pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and she cried against his shoulder. Her body shook and her heart clenched in her chest. She sobbed as Tommy held her close, held her tight. He held her _together. _Ever since Sara disappeared she felt like she was missing a piece of herself, and one wrong push or pull, and the rest of her would crumble. She was nothing more than pieces poorly held together with the mask she wore to hide the pain.

"Shh, Lindy," Tommy whispered. "I've got you. I've got you."

Lindy clung to him, hands fisting in his shirt, so similar to the moment after Ben died, when Tommy held her in the stairwell, letting her use him as a personal punching bag, and then a shoulder to cry on. This time she was so much more grateful, though. He didn't tell her it was okay or that everything was going to be fine. He told her "I've got you", letting her know that, no, everything was not fine, but that didn't matter because he was _there. _And she would never be able to thank him enough for that.

**-:-**

**So, hope you all liked it! Since tomorrow night's episode looks **_**fantastic **_**I'll probably be writing another chapter. I will try to get it up soon, but I have a couple midterm papers to work on this week, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Anyway, let me know any thoughts you have!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

** So, first off, thank you all so much for the feedback and support so far! You are all super incredible, and it really means a lot to me :)**

** Second, how AMAZING was that last episode?! So many Tindy feels, I almost exploded! I just…these two….I can't. They're already too cute. If you haven't watched it yet, don't read this. But if you have, read on!**

** I don't own Eye Candy.**

** Enjoy!**

**-:-**

"Maybe we should take a break," Jake said, his voice soft and broken, the hurt he was feeling clear in his eyes.

Lindy stared at him, her brain slow to process what he was saying. "What?"

Jake clenched his jaws, his shoulders shrugging up as he stiffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. "I just don't know if…is seeing each other is a god idea. Right now, anyway."

Lindy wanted to invite him into her apartment, ask him to sit down so they could actually _talk _about this. She wanted to tell him that she liked him, that he was helping her to forget Ben. But it seemed like that's all he was. She _did _like him, but she wasn't sure it went past that. Some part of her told her that he was just a distraction, a way to help her forget that she basically had no life ever since a serial killer decided to target her and kill anyone close to her.

"Jake…" she trailed off, not sure what to say. "Please, don't do this. If this is about what happened to me, I'm fine really. And I know the killer is still out there but—"

"This isn't about that," he cut her off, then looked down, half-embarrassed. "I saw what happened in the apartment. _All _of it."

_Oh, _she thought suddenly. This wasn't about her getting taken or the killer or any of that. This was about Tommy. Of course. How could she be so stupid?

"It meant nothing, Jake," she said, but it sounded weak, even to her own ears. And Jake clearly didn't believe it either. "I like _you. _I want to date _you. _That kiss, Tommy, we were undercover. We had to convince that guy to come after us—"

"I know," he said. "I just…I don't think I can do this. I just, um, I need some time. I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile, and then Lindy could only watched as he walked down the hall, turned the corner, and disappeared. And just like that, she had no life. No semblance of normalcy in her life. She had solving cases with Tommy. _Tommy…. _Tommy who she'd _kissed. _As she ducked back into her apartment, plopping down on the couch, twisting her phone around in her hands, she could understand why Jake had thought there was something between her and Tommy, she could understand Jake being jealous. Admittedly, Tommy had taken her surprise. Not just the kiss itself, but because of the way the kiss made her feel.

For a moment, in that nice apartment, Tommy had made her forget where they were, what they were there for, all with the touch of his lips. She had forgotten that they were being watched, that there was (another) crazy guy out to get her. For a moment it had just been her and Tommy, and she felt a pang of guilt, because she knew she hadn't thought of Jake when Tommy first kissed her. Because she'd been completely enveloped by Tommy, the press of his lips, so soft, against hers. The taste of wine on his mouth, the soft touch of his hands as they held her face.

And then, not Jake, but the thought of _Ben _had made her pull away. Underneath the smell of soap, Tommy shared that distinct cop smell with Ben—the mixture of leather and the metal of a gun. At the reminder of Ben—even though Tommy was definitely _not _Ben—she'd pulled away. And it had been surprisingly hard.

She knew she should be more upset because of Jake, but she hadn't gotten nearly enough time to decide how much she really liked him. Still, she felt like she had something to prove now. Whether it was to prove it to Jake, or herself, she didn't know, but she had to do _something. _Something to prove that the kiss had really meant nothing, it had just been a heat of the moment thing. That Jake was wrong and they should give it another shot, because she _did _like him. He was sweet and nice. He was safe. They hadn't been moving too fast, or too slow. He was a good guy, and she'd known, with time, she would've really like him. But then that stupid kiss with Tommy happened.

Standing up, Lindy grabbed her jacket and shoved her feet into a pair of boots before heading out. As she drove to Tommy's place, she thought about what she was going to say to him. That didn't give her a lot of time to think, considering he lived five minutes away by car. Deciding to just wing it, she parked outside his building and hurried up the stairs.

To say that he was surprised to see her would've been an understatement. Tommy stared at her for a good couple of minutes, before snapping out of it. "Lindy? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Are you—?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." He stepped aside to let her in.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. It was polite, almost robotic the way he said it. She also noticed he was keeping his distance. She wondered if he'd thought about the kiss too, and didn't want to push his boundaries.

Lindy just shook her head. "I wasn't planning on staying long," she told him. He looked a little disappointed.

They were both silent for a moment before Tommy exhaled softly. "Why are you here, Lindy?"

Lindy looked up at him, made herself _really _look at him for the first time since she stepped foot into his apartment. Despite standing a good five feet away from her, their height difference was still very noticeable, Tommy having nearly a foot on her. He was wearing jeans a plain gray, long-sleeved shirt. A typical Tommy outfit, since all he seemed to own was jeans, long-sleeves, and flannel. She really shouldn't judge though. She owned far more black in her wardrobe than a person probably should.

Lindy shook her head, reminding herself why she was here. _To talk about the kiss, _she told herself. But that wasn't what came out of her mouth. "I wanted to know what it feels like."

Tommy's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Wanted to know what _what _felt like?"

_What it feels like to kiss you when no one's watching, _is what she told herself, but she didn't dare say that out loud. As it turned out, though, _saying _it might've been better…instead, she stepped towards him until the distance between them was nonexistent. Lindy reached up, winding an arm around his neck, pulling him down until he got the hint and met her halfway, their lips meeting. She was on her tip-toes, their height difference _abundantly _clear, given their proximity and the fact that they weren't sitting down, like they had been in the apartment.

Tommy's hands reached up to cup her face, gentle, despite the desperation of their kisses. Instead of wine, he tasted like mint, and maybe a little bit like beer. Much more like Tommy. He still smelled the same, though, and this time, instead of pushing her away, it drew her in. He was all leather and soap, gunmetal and maybe a bit like cologne.

Something in the back of her mind told her that this was _Tommy _she was kissing. Tommy who, despite their past, had become her partner, and her friend, and someone she cared about _a lot _more than she was willing to admit. Tommy, who was in danger, just for _kissing her, _because the psychopath that was obsessed with her seemed to want to be the only man in her life. And yet, she couldn't _stop _kissing him. His hands had moved to her waist, and he was holding her like he would never let go. One of her hands was tugging on his shirt, pulling him closer, the other, running through his hair as her heart pounded in her chest like a drum. And damn, their mouths fit _perfectly _together.

"_Lindy,_" he breathed against her mouth, and damn if that didn't terrify her because she loved the way her name sounded coming off his lips.

And despite how good it all felt, his touch, his kisses…no matter how surprisingly _right _it felt to be in Tommy Calligan's arms, there was an itch in the back of her mind, that she tried to ignore, but it wouldn't go away. She'd come here to prove to Jake—to _herself_, if she was being honest—that the kiss with Tommy meant nothing. And what was she doing? Standing in Tommy's apartment, letting him kiss her senseless, the exact _opposite _of what she'd intended to do. And even though her heart was pounding and she really wanted all of their clothes off, she couldn't. she knew she couldn't, because this was _Tommy, _and she cared about him way too much to only give him half her heart, because she knew—despite all the progress she'd made—that half her heart still belonged to Ben.

"Tommy," she breathed, and there must have been something in her voice, because he pulled back right away. He was breathing hard, just as hard as she was, but he stayed quiet, waiting for her to say something. And whatever she said, it was going to be a yes or a no. Looking in Tommy's eyes, she knew that he could already see what that answer was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as he let her go, his fingers coming up to brush against her jaw one more time. "I shouldn't have come here. It was a bad idea. I just…I'm sorry. I should go."

Tommy didn't say anything, didn't stop her, but she could feel his gaze on her until the door to his apartment shut behind her.

**-:-**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Apparently the kiss in the episode wasn't enough because I had to go write this :) **

**Anyway, leave me any thoughts you have! Feel free to PM me if you just want to talk about the show. I'm always up for talking :)**

**Hope everyone has a good rest of their week!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. If there's any typos, I probably missed them while proofreading, so I apologize. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!**

**So last night's episode. Wow. So good! And if you haven't watched the episode, please turn back now. Spoilers for the episode!**

**Thank you all for the support on the story so far! So glad you're all enjoying it! I can't believe next week is the finale already! It's not enough episode. I need more Eye Candy in my life. **

**Anyway, enough talk from me :)**

**I don't own Eye Candy.**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Tommy's hands were white-knuckling the steering wheel the entire drive to Lindy's apartment. He figured Yeager would say something—especially at the speed he was driving, even with the sirens on—but his partner kept his mouth shut. In fact, Yeager looked just as worried as he did, no doubt about the call they'd just received from a damn near hysterical Sophia, who had told them about her friend's body.

Tommy was, of course, concerned about Sophia, and that the killer had struck again, but he was exceptionally more concerned now that they knew who the killer was—_Jake. _Tommy clenched his jaw just thinking about it again. He'd rushed to the hospital after he got the call from Sophia, as well as to tell Yeager that he'd had a revelation about the killer. Yeager had met him halfway, rushing out to the parking lot before Tommy could even step foot inside the hospital. There, Yeager had confirmed Tommy's conclusion on the killer—dashing any small shred of hope he had left that it wasn't Jake, if only to protect Lindy from that knowledge.

But now that he _knew_…he realized he'd never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill Jake. Tommy always, _always, _no matter how sick or twisted someone was, used killing as a last resort. If he went around shooting every killer they came across, he wouldn't be a very good cop, wouldn't be holding up the law like he promised to do. And thinking that, he knew that he most likely wouldn't kill Jake if he didn't have to. That didn't mean he didn't _want _to, because he still thought there should be no mercy for Jake. Not after all that he'd done. All the people he'd killed…Ben…_Lindy. _He'd spent months tormenting her. And the thought of Jake, _the killer, _having his hands all over her, touching her, kissing her, it made Tommy's stomach churn. He felt nauseous, a bad taste in his mouth. It made him goddamn angry, too. Murderously furious. His hands tightened even more on the wheel.

He knew Lindy was pissed at him and that she didn't rust him right now, but, god, that didn't even remotely deter him from wanting—_needing_—to protect her, keep her safe. It was programed into his very being to make sure she was okay. He didn't know if that was because of his feelings for her, or because of Ben, or because that's just who he was, but whatever it was, it consumed him. He could barely focus on the road because all of his thoughts were on Lindy. _Please, Lindy, _he prayed internally, _please be at your apartment. Please, please, please be safe. _Not that being in a place the killer—_Jake_—had been was safe, especially since he'd left a body in his wake, but it was better than her being anywhere else while Jake was on the loose.

Finally they pulled up to the girls' apartment. Tommy didn't even bother with the elevator. He had no patience to wait for it, so he headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time, Yeager on his heels. They nearly ran down the hallway to get to the apartment, almost running into the M.E.s that were rolling the gurney away, the black body bag on it so hard to avoid, as if it had a flashing neon sign attached to it that read: _Jake did this and if you don't hurry Lindy will be next! _Tommy balled his hands into fists, his fury returning all over again. Pushing it down for now, he followed Yeager into the apartment.

There was a crime scene unit there, finishing up with processing any evidence and pictures. The small of bleach also filled the air, and Tommy knew that they had mostly likely cleaned up any blood for Sophia's benefit after they finished processing all that.

"Sophia," Yeager said, relief in his voice as he approached Lindy's best friend.

"Yeager," Sophia gasped, sounding just as relieved. Her eyes were watery and a little puffy around the edges. She looked about ready to burst into tears again as they approached, but he saw her swallow hard, steeling herself. "I—they said she was killed last night, and I—I didn't even know! I took a shower and went straight to bed. I didn't even come back in here! And then I come out here this morning and T-Tessa…she's dead, and there was so much _blood—_"

She cut off as Yeager laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Judging by the way Yeager was looking at Sophia, clearly holding back from just dragging her into his arms entirely, Tommy realized that maybe he wasn't the only one who had fallen hard on this case.

"The killer was _here,_" Sophia whispered. "Tessa….god, he could have killed me, too. And he could have killed Lindy if she was here—"

"Wait, wait," Tommy cut her off, trying to keep himself from panicking. He'd momentarily pushed Lindy to the back of his mind once he saw the state Sophia was in, but now it came back and hit him full force that he hadn't seen Lindy around the apartment yet. "Lindy's not here?"

Sophia shook her head, chin trembling the slightest. "No. I haven't seen her since yesterday. She said she was taking care of some personal stuff, and that Jake was helping her."

"_Jake?_" Tommy's heart plummeted to the ground, and then his pulse spiked up, all in a matter of seconds. Fear, panic, worry, anger, it all hit him like a truck, coming out of nowhere and nearly knocking him down with the force.

"Oh no," Yeager murmured, over-simplifying the thoughts in Tommy's head.

"What?" Sophia demanded, her usual fire sparking up again for a split second. "What's wrong?"

"Sophia…" Yeager started slowly, as if he wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Jake is the killer," Tommy finished for him.

There was a tense air in the room, all other noise from the outside or the crime scene unit fading into nothing.

"Oh my god," Sophia breathed, piecing together what Tommy had said.

She looked about as unstable as he felt, and Tommy understood. Within just a few days Sophia had found two bodies and found out that the guy her best friend was dating was the same guy that had been stalking Lindy.

"Come on," Yeager urged her gently, leading her into the next room. Tommy followed, watching his partner sit Sophia down on the couch, rubbing a hand across her back comfortingly.

"Sophia, what else can you tell us? Did Lindy say where they were going? What they were doing?" Tommy asked gently.

"No," Sophia informed him. "But…usually when she says that she's dealing with personal stuff, it means it's about Sara."

Tommy nodded, looking at Yeager. "Makes sense. Catherine had information about her sister. She's probably following through with that."

"We can go to the hospital after this," Yeager suggested. "See what Catherine had to say and try to retrace Lindy's steps."

Tommy clenched his jaw. "We don't have enough time for that."

"I can try and call her," Sophia offered. She went and grabbed her phone. She called Lindy, putting it on speaker. It went straight to voicemail, and hearing Lindy's voice sent a dagger right through Tommy's heart. He ran a hand down his face as Sophia tried again. Then a third time. Then a fourth. Her expression grew more worried with each call, and finally Yeager put a hand over hers to keep her from trying it a fifth time.

"Her phone's either not in a good service area or it's turned off," Yeager reasoned calmly. Yeager was always the more level-headed one, good at collecting himself in situations like this. His partner could also probably see that he was hanging on by a thread, his emotions about to explode.

"Dammit!" Tommy shouted suddenly, slamming his hand against the wall next to him. Neither of them even flinched. Tommy started pacing, running a hand through is hair.

"Can you give us a minute?" Yeager asked Sophia. She nodded and left the room quietly.

Yeager stood up, grabbing Tommy's attention. "I know you're worried, man, but you gotta try and calm down. Freaking out won't get us anywhere.

Tommy exhaled sharply. "He's _with _her, Yeager."

"I know," Yeager said, giving him a sympathetic look. "But if he was going to kill Lindy, he would have done it by now."

"He could have just been waiting," Tommy argued. "For _this. _He must've known that we were growing close to catching him. He would want to make killing her a show, would want credit for it."

Tommy couldn't even bear to think about Lindy dying. The images of her that flashed in his mind—bloody, broken, crying for someone to help her as Jake ended her—they were nightmarish.

"Well, if that turns out to be the case, then he'll show up again. We'll find him," Yeager reason. "For now, I'll go see what Catherine can tell us, and you head back to the office, keep calling her, and see if you can get a location on her phone or car or something."

Tommy took a few deep breaths, knowing Yeager was right. Maybe he could even get Lindy's friend, George, to help him out. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Yeager reached up and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. "We're going to find her, Tommy. We're going to find her and then we're going to put this bastard away for good."

Tommy nodded in agreement one more time, all thoughts on Lindy. He _would _find her. He would find her and bring her home, safe and sound. And if that meant taking Jake out in the process, so be it. Either way, he would make sure he would _never _hurt Lindy again.

**-:-**

**So I will most definitely put a chapter up next week after the finale. I might put one up before then, too, with some speculations on the finale, but we'll see. **

**Either way, hope you liked it :) And totally called it that Tommy wasn't the killer. He's just too precious.**

**Let me know any thoughts you have on this or the episode!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
